


Long time no spooning

by Uki96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dinner, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Parrish, bottom!parrish, dom!sheriff, starrish, top!Sheriff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uki96/pseuds/Uki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh fuck it ! grommela-t-il seul dans le noir. Je ressemble à une gamine ! Je n'aurais qu'à lui dire, de toute façon, j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir honte de ce que je fais ! Merde !". Où comment John est ravi de sortir ce soir pour un rendez-vous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long time no spooning

**Author's Note:**

> Bijouuuuuuuur ! Je devrais arrêter de dire que je fais un gros projet qui me prend tout mon temps puisque je passe ma vie à écrire à côté sans le faire… tssss mais il est dur à écrire aussi… enfin bref, ce n’est pas le propos aujourd’hui !  
> Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer la victoire de moi-même qui a relevé un défi et qui, je l’espère, ne s’en est pas trop mal sorti ! Alors sans plus tarder !  
> Premier essai sur ce site... a voir... je ne m'excuse de rien XD

Stiles n’était pas le genre de personne à oublier. Il ne se rappelait pas au bon moment ni au bon endroit, mais il n’oubliait rien. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne ce jour précis au commissariat, pour avoir la surprise de sa vie.

« Papa ? s’exclama-t-il en voyant son père habillé d’un costume léger et se parfumant. »

Scott entra à la suite de Stiles dans le bureau du Shérif, pour voir lui aussi le père de son meilleur ami se préparer.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Stilinski, fit l’alpha.

\- Bonsoir Scott, au moins un ici qui connaît la politesse, termina le Shérif en faisant les gros yeux en direction de son fils. »

Stiles n’eut même pas la délicatesse de montrer des remords, il enchaîna directement en pointant du doigt son père.

« C’est quoi ça ? demanda, ou plutôt ordonna l’hyperactif. »

John ne répondit pas et se pencha sur son bureau pour s’observer dans le miroir et nouer sa cravate. Une fois le nœud réalisé, l’agent de police se redressa pour observer son fils. Son regard devient plus tendre quand il vit l’air fatigué de son fils et ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait encore du passer la nuit à courir après un monstre.

« J’ai été invité à un rendez-vous. »

Scott ouvrit de grands yeux et cacha rapidement son sourire ravi. Stiles de son côté se figea, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Toi… un rendez-vous… sortir… Rendez-vous comme dans…. 

\- Comme dans deux adultes consentants qui souhaitent passer du bon temps ensembles, grommela le Shérif. 

\- C’est qui ? Est-ce que je la connais ? C’est une policière ? »

Stiles plissa les yeux et réfléchit deux secondes.

« Ou alors c’est un homme ? Je n’ai rien contre ça tu sais hein ? »

Le Shérif leva les yeux en l’air. Bien sûr que son fils était d’accord avec ça, il était bisexuel. C’était d’ailleurs après que son fils lui ait annoncé qu’il avait d’abord couché avec son ami Danny plutôt qu’une fille qu’il avait commencé à questionner sa propre sexualité. Il venait d’une famille polonaise qui avait vécu les horreurs de la seconde guerre mondiale. Sa famille avait donc été si traumatisée par la tyrannie et le manque de liberté qu’ils avaient donné une éducation extrêmement libérée à leurs enfants. John n’avait donc jamais eu de problème avec la sexualité, et encore moins depuis qu’il était venu en Amérique. Mais là ce n’était pas son fils qui lui annonçait qu’il sortait avec un homme, c’était l’inverse. John n’avait jamais pris la peine de parler de ses doutes avec Stiles, ce n’était pas son problème, et surtout que ses doutes correspondaient seulement à savoir ce que cela ferait d’embrasser un homme.

Ce n’était donc pas un si gros problème que ça, John avait d’autres petits secrets bien plus importants sur sa sexualité, mais ça, Stiles n’en saurait rien.

« Donc ? redemanda le fils, sortant son père de sa réflexion profonde.

\- C’est un homme Stiles, soupira John. »

Stiles rouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Il n’avait pas attendu une réponse aussi directe de son père, mais là encore, son propre caractère ne lui venait pas que de sa mère. Scott, quand à lui, avait un sourire immense.

« Je suis super content pour vous Monsieur Stilinski ! s’enthousiasma l’alpha. »

Stiles regarda Scott avec un air désabusé.

« Merci Scott, sortit le Shérif avec gentillesse.

\- Mais… le… c’est… tu as… »

Stiles ne savait plus parler, il avait oublié comment aligner les mots pour former des phrases cohérentes. La seule chose qu’il s’entendu dire était…

« Stiles ! Ce ne sont absolument pas tes affaires ! tonna le Shérif, le rouge aux joues.

\- Hum, Shérif, je pense que Stiles voulait juste savoir si vous aviez de quoi vous protéger n’est-ce pas ? intervient Scott en prenant Stiles par les épaules. »

John s’assit sur son bureau, passant sa main sur sa tête. Il savait bien que Stiles ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu’il demandait des fois, mais pendant un instant il avait imaginé une scène qui lui avait envoyé une décharge de plaisir directement dans son pantalon, et cela l’avait effrayé de voir que oui, il ressentait vraiment du désir pour les hommes. Enfin, un en particulier.

« Au revoir Monsieur, sortit Scott une fois que Stiles fut sorti du bureau. Et rassurez-vous, Stiles dormira chez moi ce soir, vous pourrez… enfin… voilà quoi. »

 

Scott rougit furieusement et se dépêcha de sortir du bureau sans un regard en arrière. Cela surprenait toujours le Shérif de voir que le fils de Mélissa ait pu avoir une première fois avec une fille. Le pauvre gamin avait tellement de mal à dire le mot sexe que s’en était adorable.

Soupirant face à ce duo infernal qui le rendait fou, le Shérif éteignit les lumières de son bureau et se prépara à partir. Une fois dans le noir, au moment de se diriger vers la porte, il s’arrêta. Il se sentait bien dans le noir et le silence. S’asseyant sur son fauteuil, il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qui se passerait ce soir.

Le Shérif entrait bientôt dans sa cinquantième année d’existence sur cette planète, le sexe représentait pour lui quelque chose de secondaire. Surtout que depuis la mort de Claudia, John n’avait plus rien pratiqué, et encore moins le BDSM. Il est vrai qu’au départ, lorsque Claudia l’avait initié pour la première fois à ce monde en lui sortant qu’elle était une soumise il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il devait faire. Mais une fois qu’il prit le temps de s’informer, c’est devenu une manière de vivre, et il s’y plaisait. Pour pallier à son manque de domination depuis la mort de Claudia, John avait travaillé dur pour devenir Shérif. Piètre consolation pour ce qu’il pouvait avoir comme contrôle avant, mais ça la soulageait juste assez pour ne pas aller dans le premier club du coin et faire quelque chose qu’il pourrait regretter. Il ne voulait pas d’une relation. Du moins jusqu’à maintenant.

En effet, le jeune homme qui lui avait demandé… et demandé… et redemandé… ne l’avait pas lâché tant qu’il n’avait pas dit oui. Et cela attristait le Shérif car il savait que son jeune compagnon n’aurait peut-être pas envie de la même chose que lui sexuellement parlant. Si une chose était sûre, c’est qu’il y aurait du sexe, le Shérif n’était pas dupe, mais il se demandait encore si sa décision de jouer carte sur table serait la meilleure.

« Oh fuck it ! grommela-t-il seul dans le noir. Je ressemble à une gamine ! Je n’aurais qu’à lui dire, de toute façon, j’ai passé l’âge d’avoir honte de ce que je fais ! Merde ! »

D’avoir pu évacuer sa petite colère à haute voix lui fit plus de bien qu’il ne l’aurait lui-même cru. Regardant sa montre, le Shérif plissa les yeux avant de se rendre compte que cela ne servait à rien, il était dans le noir total de toute façon. S’approchant de la baie vitrée de son bureau, il souleva les lamelles du volet pour voir le département du Shérif avec les derniers adjoints qui travaillaient.

Cindy, sa secrétaire rousse, classait les dossiers en attente. A côté, lui tenant compagnie, se tenait Jordan Parrish. Son visage jeune resplendissait quand il souriait et John avait à chaque fois un sourire affectueux quand il le voyait comme ça. La troisième et dernière personne encore présente sur les lieux était Garrick, un policier lambda qui essayait tant bien que mal de finir de remplir son rapport de la journée.  
Arrêtant de regarder à travers la fenêtre, le Shérif se posta devant la porte, respira un grand coup… et la porte s’ouvrit toute seule. 

Parrish s’arrêta, surpris de voir le Shérif se tenant devant lui dans le noir. John leva un sourcil et l’adjoint se recula légèrement et rougit.

« Désolé Monsieur, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.

\- Calme-toi Parrish, sortit doucement John en posant sa main sur l’épaule de son confrère. »

Jordan rougit encore plus et saisit la main du Shérif dans la sienne et la pressa doucement.

« J’ai vraiment hâte de vous voir ce soir Monsieur. »

John sourit tendrement, c’est vrai que Jordan avait ce charme enfantin, il avait l’air si innocent. Il s’en voudrait de lui faire du mal. Mais pour le moment le pauvre adjoint ne savait plus où se mettre, à croire que toute sa confiance pour demander de sortir avec le Shérif avait disparu.

« Moi aussi mon garçon, murmura John en se penchant vers son employé et lui embrasser la joue doucement. »

Le pauvre Parrish était si rouge que John se demanda un moment s’il n’était pas en train d’avoir une syncope. Passant devant lui, John se retourna quand même une dernière fois.

« Je vous attends dans une heure Adjoint, ne soyez pas en retard, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je n’y manquerai pas Monsieur… et Monsieur ! s’exclama Parrish alors que John s’éloignait. »

John se retourna pour voir que Cyndi et Garrick n’était déjà plus là, et que Parrish le regardait avec une gêne évidente.

« Vous êtes très sexy Monsieur. »

John sentit une bouffée de chaleur après les mots de Parrish. Il connaissait l’adjoint depuis peu, mais de savoir qu’il le trouvait séduisant lui redonnait confiance. Ce n’était plus à son âge que l’on pouvait attirer les plus jeunes, mais l’air d’adoration que lui jetait Parrish était suffisant pour lui redonner goût à la séduction et lui sourire en retour.

« Je vous attends avec envie Adjoint. »

Il accentua exprès sur la dernière partie de sa phrase. Le pauvre Jordan ferma les yeux un instant et avala sa salive. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils brillaient d’envie.

« Je ne serais pas en retard, promis Monsieur ! »

John haussa les épaules en souriant et sortit de son commissariat. Maintenant qu’il était prêt, il devait rentrer chez lui pour régler un dernier détail. Si suite il y avait, il devait vérifier sa salle de jeu. Ayant un enfant, ce n’avait pas été chose aisée de garder ce secret, mais Claudia avait eu la réponse. Depuis tout petit, Stiles pensait que la cave était condamnée, et jamais il n’avait cherché à savoir ce qu’il y avait derrière la petite porte en dessous des escaliers. Le Shérif avait donc un espace encore à lui. Sortait une clé de sa poche, il l’introduisit dans le cadenas qui fermait la porte. Une fois ouverte, le Shérif entra pour descendre dans sa salle.

Une douce odeur de produit ménager flottait. Le Shérif respira un bon coup. Cela sentait la propreté. Il avait toujours nettoyé cette salle au moins une fois par semaine, c’était son sanctuaire, même s’il n’y faisait plus rien. Il redescendait quelques fois, pour contempler les murs d’une couleur sable, le parquet ciré et ce magnifique lit king size qui avait rendu Claudia si heureuse qu’elle s’était précipitée pour sauter dessus. John sourit à ce souvenir, sa femme avait cette étincelle de vie qui faisait que tout ce que l’on entreprenait avec elle prenait une dimension si joyeuse et heureuse. Le lit possédait quatre barres de métal, stylisées de manières élégantes, qui permettaient d’attacher avec des menottes la personne aux coins du lit. Il les aimait bien, ces menottes.

Faisant glisser son regard sur l’armoire qui était à côté du lit, il l’ouvrit pour vérifier que tout était bien là, et bien nettoyé. Les pinces, les palettes, les martinets, les godes, les plugs, les… John avait tout ça ? Cela le faisait sourire bêtement à chaque fois. Il avait toujours eu envie de les essayer sur Claudia qui était toujours ravie de les utiliser avec lui. Mais assez de Claudia, se morigéna John, ce soir était le soir de Jordan, le soir de la première chance. Et il espérait vraiment que ce ne soit pas le soir de la dernière surtout.

Se regardant tout de même une dernière fois sur l’immense miroir de la pièce, John se trouva trop vieux pour ce genre de conneries, mais tant pis, les dés étaient lancés. Au moment de partir, John remarqua soudain qu’il avait oublié le dernier item, sur le mur restant. La magnifique croix de Saint-André trônait là, immense et majestueuse. Et sur l’un des panneaux en bois, gravés en petites lettres, était marqué une petite dédicace : ‘’à mon John Stilinski, Claudia’’.

Ce fut le premier cadeau que Claudia lui avait offert et qui avait marqué le début de son apprentissage pour devenir dom. Tant de souvenirs refaisaient surface ce soir, John ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais il fallait bien avouer que c’était la première fois en une dizaine d’année qu’il sortait avec quelqu’un. Cela pouvait être un peu trop, même pour lui.

Regardant sa montre, John calcula qu’il lui restait vingt minutes avant l’heure convenue pour le restaurant avec Jordan. Remontant de sa pièce, il prit soin de bien la verrouiller à nouveau, pas de Stiles ce soir, mais cela n’étonnerait pas son père de la voir traîner dans le coin. Après tout, un Stiles qui reste où il est, est un Stiles malade ou ligoté.

John se mit en voiture, pour faire un arrêt rapide à l’hôpital de Beacon Hills. Arrivant au secrétariat, il attendit que l’infirmière aille prévenir Mélissa McCall. John lui avait demandé une faveur liée à Parrish, il espérait qu’elle avait eu le temps de la faire, c’était important.

Mélissa arriva au pas de course, son stéthoscope battant autour de son cou, une charlotte dans les cheveux, et un dossier dans les mains. Souriant à son vieil ami, Mélissa tendit le dossier à John.

« J’ai vérifié ce que tu m’as demandé. Voilà le dossier médical que votre adjoint a rempli pour appliquer dans votre département. En espérant que ce soit utile pour ce que vous vouliez faire, termina l’infirmière.

\- Oui oui, murmura John, c’est exactement ce que je voulais. Merci beaucoup Mel’, porte-toi bien surtout.

\- Toi aussi Johnny, s’amusa Mélissa avant de repartir tout aussi vite. »

Cette femme était vraiment une perle, se dit le Shérif, toujours aussi serviable, ne posait jamais de question, et surtout si compréhensive. Une honte qu’ils ne puissent pas être plus qu’amis, mais Mélissa lui rappelait trop Claudia et de son côté l’infirmière trouvait cela bizarre de sortir avec le mari de son ex meilleure amie.

Ouvrant le dossier que l’infirmière lui avait confié, il lut le compte-rendu de l’examen médical de Parrish. Une robuste constitution, des muscles développés, une personnalité aimable et désintéressée, pas d’antécédents psychiatrique, son tour en Irak ne lui avait pas donné de sévère stress post-traumatique. En tout et pour tout, quelques fractures, une luxation d’épaule, un homme normal en fin de compte. John   
sourit, satisfait de ce qu’il avait découvert. Remettant le dossier à la secrétaire, il lui dit de bien le faire parvenir à Mélissa à nouveau.

Il ne lui restait maintenant que cinq minutes pour se bouger jusqu’au restaurant, heureusement le statut de Shérif donnait droit à des avantages, et bientôt la sirène de police retentit pour le faire aller plus vite à son rendez-vous. John aurait dû se sentir coupable d’utiliser une sirène pour ses besoins personnels mais on n’en était plus à ça prêt dans cette ville. De toute manière il y avait un cadavre par semaine, alors utiliser la sirène une fois pour lui-même n’allait pas faire de remous.

Arriver enfin au Beacon Hills Restaurant, oui les gens de cette ville n’ont aucune imagination pour les noms, le Shérif se regarda une ultime fois dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture. Vraiment, comment Parrish pouvait-il le trouver attirant ? Il avait fait son temps et avait vieillit trop vite. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand votre femme mourrait dans un accident et vous laissait avec un jeune atteint d’hyperactivité et d’un déficit de l’attention qui ferait peur à un poisson rouge. Pourtant il trouvait que ses rides lui donnait un petit côté sexy, mais sans plus. Si son corps possédait encore les restes de la musculature de sa jeunesse, il n’allait plus s’entretenir à la salle de sport comme le faisait surement le jeune Parrish.

« Bon, allez mon vieux, on se bouge, ce n’est qu’un dîner, rien n’est obligé d’arriver… ouais c’est ça et je suis grand-mère ! Enfin merde, bon Dieu c’est un mec, bien sûr qu’il va vouloir coucher avec moi… Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! »

Après son petit monologue de courage, John sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea avec détermination vers le restaurant. Quand il rentra dans le petit établissement, les lumières tamisées, la musique acoustique qui ne jouait pas trop forte et les couleurs chaudes des murs le mirent plus à l’aise.

Un maître d’hôtel se dirigea immédiatement vers lui.

« Shérif Stilinski, êtes-vous ici pour une table ou pour une enquête ? demanda le jeune homme sur le ton de la conversation. »

Merde. Le Shérif avait oublié la partie où tout le monde le connaissant en ville. Comment allaient-ils réagir quand ils apprendraient qu’il avait été vu en compagnie d’un jeune homme de moitié moins son âge ?

« Oh et puis merde, souffla le Shérif pour lui-même. »

Il n’était pas là pour faire plaisir aux gens, et si les gens n’étaient pas contents, tant pis, il représentait la loi et ne faisait rien d’illégal.

« Je viens ici pour une réservation, commença le Shérif.

\- Très bien, à quel nom Monsieur ?

\- Stilinski ? »

John n’était pas sûr de savoir si Parrish avait réservé à son nom ou pas.

« Non, nous n’avons aucune réservation de ce nom-là, s’excusa le maître d’hôtel. 

\- Essayez Parrish dans ce cas-là, sortit John d’un air hésitant. »

Le jeune homme se mit à regarder son livre de réservations, et après un moment, releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Mais oui bien sûr, venez par ici Shérif. »

John se laissa diriger, traversant toute la salle en suivant le maître d’hôtel qui s’arrêta devant un renflement. Caché derrière une savante illusion d’optique, une porte donnait sur une petite pièce aménagée pour deux personnes. L’ambiance secrète et confinée plût immédiatement au Shérif qui s’empressa de remercier le jeune homme et vint s’asseoir sur l’une des deux chaises disposées autour de la table.

La décoration était relativement sobre, une nappe blanche, des assiettes en verre, une petite plante verte pour égayer la table d’une touche de couleur. La seule chose qui aurait pu rappeler un rendez-vous galant étaient les deux bougies disposées de chaque côté de la plante. John était heureux que Parrish n’ait pas décidé de rendre ça encore plus étrange pour lui que cela ne l’était déjà.

Finalement, il n’était pas venu pour rien, Jordan avait l’air d’être quelqu’un de droit dans ses bottes et surtout qui n’avait pas l’air de se foutre de lui. John appréciait tous ses collègues de travail mais il mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’avait pas une préférence pour Jordan. Mais ça bien sûr, personne ne le savait.

S’amusant à jouer avec la serviette coincée dans son verre, le Shérif n’entendit ni ne vit entrer l’adjoint. Ce fut seulement quand il entendit son prénom murmuré à côté de lui qu’il releva enfin les yeux de son occupation pour sursauter violemment.

« Merde, Parrish prévenez avant d’arriver ! »

Le pauvre policier se mit à rougir furieusement, ce qui fit se radoucir le Shérif.

« Pardonnez-moi Monsieur.

\- Mais ce n’est pas grave du tout, sourit John en détaillant les vêtements de son collègue. »

Le policier avait fait un effort, John devait l’admettre, mais cela dépassait ses fantasmes les plus fous. Jordan était à se damner. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la manière de Captain America, pas un seul ne dépassait. Son visage enfantin, légèrement rougit par l’émotion, reflétait un stresse évident que John trouvait adorable. Sa tenue était ridiculement sexy. Le t-shirt noir moulant qu’il portait était légèrement en V, ce qui permettait à John de voir la fine ligne de ses pectoraux. Les muscles de ses bras étaient à deux doigts de déchirer le tissu, ce qui n’était pas non plus pour lui déplaire. Le mieux était encore le magnifique pantalon blanc qui était si moulant que John se demanda un moment si ce n’était pas sa peau.

« Tu es… magnifique, soupira le Shérif en se perdant dans les yeux vert d’eau de l’adjoint. 

\- Vous êtes parfait vous aussi Monsieur, murmura Jordan en souriant franchement. 

\- John, sortit le Shérif en détaillant le visage de son jeune collègue.

\- Excusez-moi ? demanda Parrish avec confusion.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer et m’appeler par mon prénom, nous ne sommes pas au poste, sortit gentiment le Shérif en caressant le haut de la main de Jordan avec douceur. »

Jordan se relaxa avec le contact de John. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent l’acier en fusion de ceux du Shérif, il en perdit tous ses moyens et rougit un peu plus.

« A ce que je vois, tu n’as pas plus l’habitude que moi des rendez-vous n’est-ce pas ? s’hasarda John.

\- Non en effet, acquiesça l’adjoint alors qu’un serveur venait leur apporter des menus.

\- Pourquoi m’avoir demandé à moi dans ce cas ? interrogea d’un air curieux John alors qu’il parcourait d’un œil discret les plats, il savait déjà ce qu’il voulait comme dessert de toute façon. »

Levant les yeux de son menu, il regarda le brun se tortiller sur place, hésitant sur quoi répondre.

« Et bien, pour tout vous dire, j’ai… je vous trouve… très séduisant. »

John sourit avec tendresse. Vraiment Jordan ferait un soumis très intéressant, si ce n’est une perfection. Si prévenant et à l’écoute des besoins de l’autre. Dommage en effet qu’il ne puisse pas s’amuser avec lui tout de suite contre cette table, il aurait adoré voir son visage se tordre de plaisir alors qu’il aurait adoré introduire un plug dans ses fesses juste pour voir combien de temps il résisterait avant de jouir.  
John pâlit à cette idée, faisant s’inquiéter Jordan de ce revirement de comportement.

« Vous… vous allez bien ? sortit Jordan.

\- Oui, je vais bien, je vais juste aller aux toilettes me rafraîchir un instant, commande moi le steak aux pommes de terre nouvelles, et la cuisson à point, sortit le Shérif à toute vitesse tout en se levant.

\- Mais, Stiles dit toujours que…

\- Mon fils n’est pas là pour me pourrir ma nourriture alors j’en profite ! »

Et sur ces paroles, John se précipita aux toilettes et referma brutalement la porte derrière lui.

Se précipitant sur le robinet du lavabo, il fit couler de l’eau froide sur ses mains qu’il passa ensuite sur son visage. Se regardant dans le miroir, il vit que ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rouge due à l’excitation.

« Mon dieu, calme-toi John. Calme-toi, ce n’est pas le moment de craquer ! »

Pourquoi avait-il pensé à cette scène ? Il est vrai que le cul de Jordan était plus qu’attirant dans ce jean moulant, mais bon Dieu, John ne savait même pas s’il savait ce que c’était qu’une scène de BDSM.

« Je n’aurais dû venir, grommela le Shérif. Ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Je vais retourner le voir et lui dire que je ne peux pas rester. »

John sourit à son reflet, mais intérieurement il se sentait mal. Il aurait vraiment souhaité aller plus loin avec le jeune agent de police. Mais comment aller plus loin lorsque lui-même n’avait plus de contrôle sur ses pensées sexuelles ?

Sortant des toilettes, il s’en retourna à sa table, où il vit Jordan en train de jouer avec sa serviette. Le pauvre petit avait l’air si nerveux que John cru un instant qu’il était en train d’avoir une crise cardiaque.

Posant la main sur l’épaule de son collègue, John vit l’autre sursauter et se retourner, soupirant de soulagement en reconnaissant son patron.

« J’ai cru un moment que vous m’aviez…

\- On a besoin de parler, sortit John en coupant son adjoint.

\- Oh ça tombe bien je voulais vous dire quelque chose aussi, répondit nerveusement le jeune homme. »

John haussa un sourcil. Et bien autant le laisser parler en premier, si John voulait arrêter leur dîner, autant entendre ce que l’autre avait à dire, cela ne coûtait rien.

« Vas-y mon garçon, commence, dit John en s’asseyant à nouveau en face du brun.

\- Et bien euh… comment dire ça correctement ? »

John observait l’adjoint se dépatouiller avec ses mots. Le garçon n’avait pas l’air très à l’aise, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette jolie tête bien faite.

« Vous savez, quelque fois, entre deux personnes consentantes, on se dit des choses un peu secrètes ? commença Parrish. »

John plissa les yeux, qu’est-ce que son collègue essayait de lui dire. Quelque fois, il se demandait pourquoi il prenait la peine de parler avec les jeunes, ils étaient tous si mystérieux.

« Putain ce n’est pas comme ça que j’aurais dû le dire, s’énerva Parrish.

\- Langage, répondit automatiquement John. »

La réaction du brun fut immédiate, il baissa les yeux, et murmura un ‘désolé’. John leva un sourcil, curieux par la réaction de Parrish. Se pourrait-il que… ?

« Sinon je vais être obligé de sévir, murmura John d’une voix rauque. Les mauvais garçons reçoivent toujours une fessée pour leurs bêtises. »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, il pouvait tout aussi bien se jeter du haut d’un pont qu’il ne pourrait pas se sentir plus ridicule. Et s’il c’était trompé ?

Cependant la réaction de Jordan n’était pas celle qu’il attendait. Le jeune policier frémit, et lorsqu’il releva la tête, ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur étrange.

« Mais des fois, il arrive même qu’ils se fassent attacher et qu’ils aiment ça, répondit Parrish avec une voix chargée de sous-entendus. »

John ouvrit des yeux ronds, ainsi il ne s’était pas trompé. Jordan était bien un soumis. Cette nouvelle lui fit tellement plaisir qu’il ne put empêcher un immense sourire d’apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« Et bien mon garçon, si j’avais su ça plus tôt, ça nous aurait évité beaucoup de problèmes, murmura John, plus pour lui que pour Parrish. »

Jordan semblait enfin avoir rattrapé avec la réalité de ce qu’il avait dit, et il rougit furieusement. John aimait vraiment voir cette couleur, il trouvait cela bien mieux. Au moins il savait qu’il plaisait au policier.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur, s’excusa Jordan en baissant les yeux sur son assiette qu’un serveur venait de remplir pendant leur silence gêné.

\- Pourquoi mon garçon ? demanda John, décidé à être sûr de savoir ce qui se passait même s’il avait une bonne idée.

\- Je… je pensais… un instant… que…

\- Parrish ! Crachez le morceau, qu’on y passe pas la nuit ! »

John avait délibérément utilisé un ton plus autoritaire qu’avant, autant vérifié par lui-même. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Jordan se redressa et baissa légèrement les yeux.

« Je pensais que vous étiez un Dom, Monsieur. »

John sourit vraiment cette fois-ci. Son instinct ne l’avait une fois de plus pas trompé. Jordan avait relevé les yeux, un air contrit sur le visage, qui s’effaça dès qu’il vit le sourire rassurant du Shérif.

« Et bien mon garçon, tout ça pour ça, s’amusa le Shérif. J’ai cru que vous aviez tué quelqu’un. »

Jordan ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. John décida de commencer à manger, attendant tranquillement que Jordan digère ce qu’il venait d’apprendre et qu’il se lance pour lui   
demander ce qu’il voulait.

Les deux hommes se mirent à manger en silence, chacun réfléchissant aux implications de ce que l’autre avait dit. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de calme, qui même si non désagréable était quand même pesant, Jordan se décida à parler.

« Monsieur, je voulais savoir si vous seriez prêt à commencer une relation avec moi.

\- De quel type de relation parlons-nous là, Jordan ? »

John était vraiment curieux, il se demandait ce que voulait son jeune collègue. Etait-ce juste du sexe pour un soir ? Une relation BDSM longue durée, ou alors une relation amoureuse, qui, de toute manière, impliquerait le BDSM.

Jordan jouait avec sa nourriture, un air gêné et timide sur le visage. 

« J’aurais aimé savoir si vous faisiez encore des scènes avec des soumis, se risqua-t-il finalement à demander.

\- Oh ? fit le Shérif un peu déçu. »

John avait espérer que le jeune homme souhaiterait plus qu’une simple relation maître-soumis. Non pas que cela lui déplaisait de soumettre un aussi bel homme que Jordan, qui avait l’air de crier ‘’soumission’’ à chaque pas qu’il faisait, mais il pensait que le policier voulait plus.

« Et aussi… ajouta le policier. Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez avoir une relation romantique avec moi. »

John peina à ne pas éclater de rire. Décidément, le policier essayait vraiment dur de ne pas paraître impoli, et cela plaisait beaucoup au Shérif. Voyant que le jeune policier se sentait stupide sans avoir de réponse, John se décida enfin à rompre cette torture inutile.

« Quelles sont tes conditions ? demanda-t-il en caressant doucement la main de Parrish qui se détendit immédiatement, souriant encore plus qu’avant. »

John aimait vraiment le sourire de Jordan, franc et sincère. C’était rafraîchissant de voir un sourire aussi jeune diriger à son attention. Un sourire qui était dû uniquement au fait que le Shérif avait fait plaisir au jeune policier.

Jordan prit le temps de réfléchir, avant de finalement regarder John dans les yeux.

« Je suis prêt à devenir votre Soumis à temps plein si vous le souhaitez, je suis d’accord pour l’être uniquement lors de scènes. Je ne suis pas pour l’échangisme, je ne me commets qu’à un seul Dom durant la durée de la relation. Mes seules interdictions lors des scènes sont l’utilisation des fluides corporels, je n’avale pas, la salive est acceptée. Les marques permanentes… je dois tout de même travailler le lendemain, s’amusa le policier. Je ne pense pas que mon patron me laisserait un jour de repos. »

John sourit face à a plaisanterie, mais pour le moment, il ne voyait pas de problème avec ce que lui disait le policier.

« Je ne veux pas de scènes ni d’humiliation publiques, les punitions ne me gênent pas du moment que je sais pourquoi je les reçois, termina ensuite le policier. 

\- Mots de sécurité ? demanda John.

\- Vert, Jaune et Rouge, Monsieur, répondit calmement Jordan. »

Les habituels donc, pensa John. Ce n’était pas plus mal. Quelques fois la simplicité était ce qui marchait le mieux.

« Est-ce que tu aimes être appelé d’une certaine manière durant les scènes ? demanda John avec curiosité. »

Jordan prit le temps de réfléchir.

« ‘Garçon’ me suffit, je ne supporte pas les insultes ou les noms qui rabaissent. »

John hocha la tête, encore une chose sur lequel ils étaient tous les deux d’accord.

« Je n’ai pas d’autres questions, sortit le Shérif avec un léger sourire. Mais je suis d’accord.

\- C’est vrai ? s’exclama le jeune policier, heureux. »

Jordan avait un sourire si grand que John se demanda un instant s’il n’avait pas mal aux lèvres à sourire comme ça.

« Du calme mon garçon, je ne sais pas encore ce que tu vaux en tant que Soumis, mais je fonde de bons espoirs ! »

Le sourire de Jordan s’agrandit encore plus. John sourit lui aussi, attendrit de l’enthousiasme évident du jeune homme.

Le charme fut brisé quand le serveur vint débarrasser leurs assiettes pour ensuite venir déposer leurs desserts. Alors que le brun commençait à se saisir de la première bouchée de sa mousse au chocolat, le Shérif   
l’arrêta d’une main.

« Attends mon garçon, ne mange rien, je reviens dans une minute. »

Jordan ouvrit la bouche, l’air confus, mais reposa sa cuillère sans rien dire. John se leva, dépassa son collègue en pressant doucement son épaule de la main gauche et se dirigea hors de la petite pièce. Jordan réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Que se passait-il ? Qu’est-ce que le Shérif avait en tête en partant ? 

Les questions résonnèrent dans sa tête, sans réponse, jusqu’à ce que, quelques minutes après, le Shérif revienne, un air très satisfait sur le visage. Refermant la porte de la pièce, le Shérif se mit juste derrière Parrish qui releva automatiquement la tête en arrière pour le voir.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance mon garçon ? demanda le Shérif d’une voix plus grave, aux inflexions plus autoritaires. »

Parrish ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Rebaissant la tête pour fixer le mur en face de lui, il répondit calmement.

« Oui Monsieur. 

\- Couleur ? »

Jordan réprima un immense sourire de victoire. John le vit se relaxer immensément et fut ravi lorsque d’une voix claire et affirmée, le jeune homme lui répondit ‘’vert’’.

« Très bien mon garçon, les règles sont simples, aucun de tes interdits ne sera transgressés, tu n’as pas le droit de parler sauf si je te le demande et pour tes mots de sécurité. Interdiction de bouger. Tu n’as pas le droit de jouir sinon c’est dix fessées lorsque l’on aura fini. Est-ce que tu as compris mon garçon ?

\- Oui, Monsieur, répondit le policier en baissant la tête.

\- Des questions ?

\- Non, Monsieur.

\- Bon Garçon. »

John commençait déjà à se sentir à l’étroit dans son pantalon. Dieu que Jordan était séduisant quand il suivait ses ordres et se soumettait sans question. Mais John n’était pas là pour s’extasier, il voulait tester Parrish, et voir ce qu’ils pourraient faire par la suite. Il était évident que John voulait l’emmener dans sa salle, mais pas sans avoir eu un avant-goût.

Contournant le policier, il se saisit de son dessert intouché pour le rapprocher de celui de Jordan. Se remettant derrière son jeune collègue, John se pencha pour venir suçoter et mordiller doucement son oreille. Le jeune homme se crispa alors que John passait à l’autre oreille.

Jordan sursautait doucement à chaque petite morsure que le Shérif lui faisait à l’oreille. Il alternait les coups de dents et sa langue, plus fraîche, ce qui avait pour effet de réchauffer délicieusement Jordan qui comptait bien ne pas gémir pour satisfaire son maître.

La bouche disparu de ses oreilles, mais il se retient d’exprimer sa frustration à haute voix, surtout lorsque John vient lui mordiller la nuque avec un peu plus de violence. Les mains du Shérif passèrent sur son torse, agrippant ses pectoraux avec force. Jordan fixait désespérément quelque chose devant lui pour ne pas gémir face au traitement brutal et délicieux que lui infligeait John.  
Les mains vicieuses descendirent le long de ses hanches, appréciant ses muscles fermes pour venir se saisir de son t-shirt. 

« Je vais te le retirer mon garçon, murmura le Shérif d’une voix chaude dans le creux de son oreille. Couleur ? »

Jordan ouvrit la bouche de surprise quand John vint lui mordiller la base du cou, mais pas un son ne sortit.

« Couleur ? redemanda John avec soupçon d’amusement dans la voix tout en recommençant sa douce torture.

\- Ve… Vert, M-Monsieur, sortit le jeune officier entre ses dents.

\- Un si bon garçon, murmura le Shérif en retirant doucement le vêtement. »

Jordan frissonna avec le froid soudain mais aussi avec le compliment de John. La fierté se lisait sur son visage.

Il se crispa soudainement lorsque le shérif, tendit le bras pour prendre en main la cuillère remplie de mousse que Jordan avait reposée. Le policier haussa un sourcil, qu’est-ce que John avait l’intention de faire ?  
Il sursauta lorsqu’il sentit le Shérif étaler doucement la mousse sur son épaule gauche. Il crispa ses poings sur son pantalon. Il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Et cela ne rata pas. John passa doucement sa langue sur son épaule, léchant la mousse. Dès qu’il eut nettoyé le dessert de la peau de Jordan, il mordit la peau. Jordan trembla de plaisir, la morsure n’était pas assez forte pour lui transpercer la peau, mais juste   
assez pour lui créer une petite douleur, vite calmée par la langue douce du plus vieux.

S’ensuivit ensuite une douce torture, chacune des parties visibles de son corps se faisant délicieusement mordre et lécher par le Shérif qui mangeait petit à petit le dessert sur son torse. Ses hanches, ses pectoraux, ses abdos, ses biceps, et même ses lèvres subirent le traitement douloureux mais si bon du Shérif.

Il en était pantelant quand, enfin, le Shérif lui montra les deux bols vides. Jordan eut un sourire fier, il n’avait pas gémit une seule fois. John eut cependant un sourire vicieux en voyant l’air si heureux du policier.  
« Je n’en ai pas fini avec toi mon garçon, tu es à moi jusqu’à ce que je décide que l’on est fini. Personne ne rentrera par cette porte. Elle n’est pas verrouillée cependant. Je te le demande, souhaites-tu partir ? »  
Jordan ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, bien sûr que non il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait se faire encore torturer par le plaisir que lui offrait John.  
« Vert, affirma-t-il en redressant légèrement la tête, mais fixant toujours droit devant lui.

\- Un si bon garçon, approuva le Shérif en esquissant un sourire tendre. »

Jordan faillit gémir de plaisir en entendant le compliment, la fierté le remplissait d’une douce chaleur. Il ferait tout pour faire plaisir à son maître.

Le Shérif se saisit alors du pot à champagne pour récupérer un glaçon. Il fit tourner la chaise de manière à ce que le dos du policier soit désormais contre la table, et qu’il puisse se tenir devant son garçon sans être gêné par le meuble.

Jordan ne faisait rien, il avait la tête penché, les yeux écarquillés, curieux de ce que son maître lui avait préparé.

« Ferme les yeux mon garçon, ordonna John sans sourciller, observant le plus jeune. »

Jordan haussa un sourcil mais effectua la tâche quand même, il avait une entière confiance en son patron, après tout, il lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter.

Le froid fut foudroyant. Son téton droit durcit instantanément alors que le Shérif venait de glisser doucement le glaçon sur son torse. La différence avec la partie gauche de son corps était délicieuse. Il était doucement titillé par le froid, et son mamelon se durcissait à en être douloureux. 

Jordan ouvrit la bouche et inspira brutalement une bouffée d’air. En effet John venait de mordre sauvagement son autre téton. Jordan se mordit les lèvres avec violence. Son pantalon menaçait d’exploser, le plaisir le traversant par vagues délicieuses.

Les dents de John et sa langue chaude le mordillaient et le léchaient, et de l’autre côté, la morsure froide du glaçon lui donnait une sensation de brûlure aussi délicieuse qu’inconfortable.  
Cette douce torture continua encore pendant ce qui sembla être des heures. John était vraiment doué avec sa langue. Il mordait la chair tendre et léchait doucement, juste assez pour le soulager un court instant avant de recommencer à le mordre. Il soulevait aussi de temps en temps le glaçon, et venait lécher l’eau qui avait fondue afin de réchauffer un peu la partie sensible. Mais dès qu’il avait fini, il remettait le glaçon et continuait son traitement.

Le sexe de Parrish était si à l’étroit dans son pantalon que le policier se demandait comment les coutures n’avaient pas encore sautées. Une légère brume avait recouvert son cerveau, la seule pensée qui le dirigeait était celle de ne pas gémir, surtout ne pas craquer. Le bougre savait y faire, mais Jordan avait été à bonne école, il ne gémirait pas, malgré cet immense plaisir que lui procurait le plus vieux.  
Le policier avait toujours aimé jouer avec ses pectoraux et était devenu très sensible, surtout depuis qu’un de ses anciens maîtres l’avait entraîné avec un système de pince et de poids, à jouir uniquement si on les stimulait. Et le Shérif s’approchait dangereusement de sa limite. S’il ne s’arrêtait pas bientôt, il allait lâcher prise et jouir sans retenu. Et même si la pensée de se faire fesser était délicieuse, il se doutait que John ne devait pas être un tendre avec les punitions.

Tout à coup, toutes sensations disparurent de son corps et il respira un grand coup, calmant les battements de son cœur affolé.

« C’est très bien mon garçon, fit la voix plus posée de John. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. C’est fini. »

John déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son désormais amant qui rouvrit doucement les yeux. Jordan battit un instant des paupières, tentant de se remettre de ses émotions, son pantalon toujours aussi gonflé.

John récupéra le t-shirt au sol et l’enfila doucement sur le torse rougit de Jordan. Le visage déformé par le plaisir et la frustration de Jordan le remplit d’une immense satisfaction. Finalement, il n’avait pas perdu son tact et son doigté malgré les années d’abstinence.

« Tu as interdiction de te toucher, rappela le Shérif. Et encore moins de jouir, la punition est toujours valable !

\- Oui Monsieur, murmura Jordan, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. »

John rit doucement, et offrit un verre d’eau au plus jeune qui le but doucement.

« Si tu es d’accord, je voudrais te raccompagner chez moi, j’ai un contrat qui est prêt à être signé, et ensuite on pourra commencer les choses sérieuses. Je ne te demande pas d’être un soumis à plein temps, juste   
selon tes besoins ou les miens. Est-ce que tu es d’accord ? demanda John avec une voix rassurante tout en massant les pectoraux de Jordan avec douceur. »

Le policier hocha la tête, grimaçant alors que la douleur se répercutait dans le reste de son corps, mais c’était une bonne douleur. Le genre de douleur faible mais constante, qui rappelle que l’on a eu un bon moment de sexe et que l’on va en garder le souvenir pendant quelques heures encore.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir me lever, s’amusa Jordan, contemplant la bosse dans son pantalon.

\- Tant pis, si tu ne peux pas venir, je me trouverais bien un autre garçon qui acceptera de me satisfaire, sortit John, un sourire caché. »

Jordan fronça immédiatement les sourcils, et se leva sans grande difficulté, défiant John du regard.

« C’est hors de question ! »

John rigola franchement, Jordan était à croquer avec sa moue boudeuse et ses bras croisés sur son torse. Le Shérif ne put s’empêcher de venir déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du policier qui, surprit, se laissa complètement faire.

John prit le contrôle du baiser, plaquant sa main derrière la nuque de Jordan pour le rapprocher de lui. Son autre main vint caresser doucement la bosse encore présente dans le pantalon du plus jeune. Jordan gémit dans la bouche du Shérif qui se détacha de lui avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

« Tu me suivras en voiture, fut la seule remarque que John sortit avant de quitter la pièce. »

Jordan haussa un sourcil, confus, mais se rappela qu’il était, lui aussi, venu en voiture. Sortant de la pièce, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Tout aurait pu se passer très bien, si seulement le policier n’avait pas capté le regard de la réceptionniste, qui n’était pas celle qui l’avait accueilli, mais sa collègue. Elle le regardait avec admiration et luxure. Jordan était au courant que la bosse dans son pantalon était plus que visible, mais le regard de la femme n’était pas juste que de l’admiration pour son corps, non. Elle savait, et Parrish rougit. Il se mit à rougir furieusement, et le sourire que lui rendit la standardiste en retour lui confirma l’impensable, elle savait.

Le policier se promit de tuer John dès qu’il le verrait. Voilà pourquoi personne n’était rentré dans la pièce, aucun serveur ou quoi que ce soit. John avait prévenu cette putain de secrétaire hilare pour qu’ils ne soient pas dérangés, et maintenant elle se fichait ouvertement de sa gueule. Qu’elle ne s’étonne pas si elle se recevait un ticket ou un PV dès le lundi matin. Jordan se promit de lui trouver une raison pour lui coller une amende. Elle regretterait de s’être mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Sortant du restaurant avec une démarche furieuse, le policier se butta contre un corps à la sortie du bâtiment. S’excusant, il se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait en fait du Shérif, riant franchement, et observant Parrish qui était encore rouge de colère.

« C’était petit, fut la seule chose que put dire le policier.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit en fait, s’amusa encore plus John. Elle n’a fait que deviner d’après ce que l’on voit entre vos jambes. Et je dois avouer que cela devait être magique. Je demanderai les vidéos du restaurant pour   
pouvoir enregistrer ce moment ! »

Jordan refit la moue, et se dirigea vers sa voiture sans prendre la peine de répondre, sous les rires du plus vieux. John quant à lui récupéra sa propre voiture et la mit en marche. Jordan était déjà parti quelques minutes avant lui, mais cela ne l’inquiétait pas. Tout le monde savait où habitait le Shérif, après tout, Stiles partait si souvent en vadrouille qu’il fallait soit le ramener au poste de police, soit chez lui. Tous les   
policiers avaient déjà au moins une fois ramené l’hyperactif chez lui. Ce n’était donc pas un problème pour Jordan de partir en premier.

Une fois que les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin à destination, John ouvrit le chemin et invita le plus jeune à rentrer chez lui. Jordan le suivit, l’excitation et l’anticipation se lisant sur son visage.

« Voilà les deux contrats, sortit le Shérif en lui tendant un dossier. Lis-les, si tu as des questions ou quoi que ce soit, tu me le dis. Tu n’as plus qu’à indiquer tes préférences, le reste n’est que le blabla habituel. Le   
contrat est caduc dès qu’il est déchiré pour l’une des deux parties. Mais je ne t’apprends rien, termina John en regardant le brun.

\- Je vois d’où Stiles tient son incroyable capacité à pouvoir parler aussi rapidement sans s’essouffler, remarqua Jordan, ses yeux vert d’eau fixant avec tendresse le visage du Shérif. »

John haussa un sourcil, surpris. On faisait rarement le rapprochement entre lui et son fils. Il est vrai qu’il tenait beaucoup plus de lui que de sa mère, mais personne ne le connaissait assez pour faire ce rapprochement. De savoir que Jordan l’avait remarqué le fit sourire niaisement.

« Tu as finis gamin ? reprit le Shérif une fois le moment de flottement passé.

\- Oui Monsieur, répondit immédiatement le plus jeune en tendant au Shérif le contrat signé et notifié avec ces propres annotations. 

\- Très bien, murmura John en faisant signe à Jordan de le suivre. »

Prenant les deux copies du contrat, le Shérif se dirigea vers la porte en dessous des escaliers qu’il déverrouilla, Parrish le suivant avec curiosité, même s’il avait une idée de ce qu’il y avait en bas.

Lorsque le policier découvrit la salle de jeu, il écarquilla les yeux de plaisir. Le lit était immense et la croix de Saint-André lui donnait des idées à en faire pâlir Lucifer. Il vit ensuite John se diriger vers l’armoire pour l’ouvrir. A l’intérieur, alignés comme des trophées, se trouvaient des dizaines d’objets différents. Parrish se senti immédiatement à l’étroit dans son pantalon, il voulait tous les essayer, les tester, voir jusqu’où il pourrait aller avant de s’effondrer d’épuisement et de plaisir.

John rangea le contrat dans une petite partie dans le bas de l’armoire, et tendit le deuxième à Parrish.

« Souhaites-tu le garder avec toi ou le laisser ici ? Tu as bien sûr le droit de venir le consulter et le changer à tout moment, préfère juste les moments où je ne dors pas, conclua le Shérif avec un petit rire. »

Jordan réfléchit un instant, et se saisit tout de même du contrat. Il était un policier, le besoin d’avoir un document papier pour lui était pire que maladif. John eut l’air d’avoir eu la même idée car il sourit.

« Tu peux le poser sur le lit en attendant, s’amusa le plus vieux en désignant le matelas. »

Jordan posa son contrat, puis se mit devant John qui avait refermé l’armoire. L’atmosphère avait changé, les deux le savaient. Jordan respira un peu plus vite quand John vient lui caresser doucement la joue.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance mon garçon ?

\- Oui Monsieur, murmura Jordan avec ferveur. »

Vraiment, Jordan voulait faire plaisir à son maître. Même s’il ne connaissait son patron que depuis quelques temps, il avait toujours voulu sa reconnaissance et sa fierté. Jordan voulait être à la hauteur.

« Va te mettre en position, celle qui te convient, ordonna John en indiquant le pied du lit, mais dos contre le lit et les yeux fermés. 

\- Oui Monsieur, acquiesça le plus jeune. »

Le Shérif partit de la pièce et referma la porte. Jordan respira un grand coup et observa la pièce. Levant les yeux, il vit un immense miroir à la place du plafond, qui lui plut immédiatement. 

Commençant à retirer ses vêtements, il se demanda un instant où les mettre. Etant quelqu’un d’ordonné, il retira son t-shirt et le plia pour venir le poser à côté du contrat, sur le lit. Déboutonnant ensuite son pantalon, il gémit de soulagement quand son sexe se libéra enfin de l’étroitesse du tissu. Le pantalon fut plié et rejoignit le t-shirt. Retirant ses chaussures, il vient les poser au pied du lit, les chaussettes glissées à l’intérieur. En boxer, Jordan s’assit sur le lit, confus.

Devait-il retirer aussi son boxer ? Non pas qu’il était d’une quelconque utilité, le tissu blanc était transparent et ne cachait rien de son excitation. La forme de son sexe était bien visible, mais Jordan aimait le fait que l’on puisse voir ses attributs à travers le tissu, c’était un tantinet excitant. Baissant les yeux sur son torse encore rougi par le traitement du Shérif, Jordan se dit que de toute façon, il n’avait plus rien à perdre, et se décida à tout retirer. Pour sa première fois, il voulait se donner entièrement à John, sans barrière ni restrictions.

Dos au lit, le policier se mit à genoux, le bassin posé contre ses talons. Ses mains vinrent automatiquement se poser à plat sur ses cuisses. Fermant doucement les yeux, Jordan se laissa doucement envahir par le   
silence de la pièce.

Il ne voyait ni n’entendait quoi que ce soit. La pièce était bien insonorisée, et aucun son ne venait briser le silence, excepté sa respiration et les battements calmes de son cœur. 

L’attente était paisible, Jordan avait toujours trouvé la paix dans le silence, et attendre seul, les yeux fermés dans un calme total ne lui posait pas de problème. Le charme fut cependant rompu quand il entendit la poignée tourner et la porte s’ouvrir.

Les pas étaient quasi silencieux sur le parquet, le Shérif devait vraisemblablement être pied nu. Jordan conserva sa position, ne bougeant pas d’un iota lorsqu’il sentit la présence de John qui s’était arrêté devant lui.

Une main vient lui caresser le visage et Jordan sursauta légèrement, mais se calma immédiatement quand il entendit la voix chaude et rassurante du plus vieux contre son oreille.

« Un si bon garçon, murmura John. »

Jordan manqua de gémir. Il aimait vraiment les compliments que lui donnait John, c’était tout ce qu’il désirait, qu’il soit fier de lui et heureux de ce qu’il pouvait lui offrir.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? demanda John.

\- Oui Monsieur, répondit le plus jeune avec ferveur, les yeux toujours sagement fermé. »

John grogna d’appréciation, et fit relever le policier. Jordan se laissa faire, une confiance aveugle en John. Le policier ne fit que quelques pas avant que le Shérif ne vienne coller son ventre contre une surface dure.   
De par le contact, Jordan reconnu la croix posée contre le mur.

Il résista à l’envie de gémir d’anticipation, bon dieu le Shérif était vraiment doué, rien que de se savoir contre l’objet lui donnait déjà des idées pas très catholiques. John lui fit lever les bras, qu’il menotta à la croix, et fit de même pour les chevilles.

« Interdiction de gémir ou de jouir, est-ce que c’est clair ? fit la voix autoritaire de John dans son dos.

\- Oui Monsieur, répondit automatiquement Jordan, même si la perspective de ne pas pouvoir crier son plaisir n’était pas la plus attrayante. »

Il entendit le pas léger du Shérif se diriger vers l’autre bout de la pièce, là où se trouvaient les objets. John commença à en sortir quelques-uns, les faisant se cogner entre eux, pour la plus grande frustration de Jordan. Les sons métalliques le rendaient fou, il voulait que John s’en serve sur lui, pas qu’il le fasse supplier. Même si à ce point-là, il pourrait supplier pour une caresse car son sexe était de nouveau en pleine   
forme.

Les bruits de chocs s’arrêtèrent, et tout à coup, un liquide tiède coula le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jordan pour venir se loger entre ses fesses.

« Je vais te faire jouir si fort que tu ne pourras plus tenir debout, murmura la voix rauque de John à l’oreille de Jordan. »

Le policier trembla, l’idée de jouir à en perdre la raison était délicieuse.

Le Shérif rajouta du liquide sur le dos de Jordan qui commençait à avoir envie de se gratter. Cette sensation de petites gouttes d’eau sur une seule partie de son corps lui donnait envie de se gratter furieusement,   
mais malheureusement ses bras étaient accrochés. Alors il essaya de rouler les muscles de ses omoplates pour faire disparaître la sensation de gêne. Le bras de John agrippa ses cheveux et tira doucement sa tête en arrière.

« On ne bouge pas, gronda le plus vieux en mordant la clavicule de Jordan. »

Le brun se mordit violemment la lèvre, dieu qu’il aimait les morsures.

Le Shérif fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de Jordan, étalant le liquide huileux sur son corps, appréciant de sentir les muscles sous ses doigts. Descendant au niveau du bassin, John écarta les fesses de Parrish et vient caresser l’intimité de celui-ci.

« Je vais te faire supplier pour en avoir plus, promit John. »

Parrish plissa les paupières avec force, bon dieu ce que son sexe lui faisait mal. Les paroles de John le rendaient fou. Il sentait le doigt du plus vieux se frotter contre son intimité et il se retenait de ne pas s’empaler directement dessus. Quand John introduisit son doigt en lui, il souffla un bon coup, appréciant le plaisir d’avoir enfin quelque chose en lui. Mais bien vite, il déchanta, John faisant des va-et-vient d’une lenteur exaspérante.

« Alors comme ça on est impatient ? s’amusa John. »

Jordan ne dit rien, il savait que sa respiration avait alerté le Dom. Il aimait pourtant ce que lui faisait John alors il ne dit rien.

Bientôt, un second doigt rejoignit le premier, et Jordan se relaxa un peu plus, dieu que c’était bon de sentir John en lui. Même si ce n’était que ses doigts, cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas été taquiné comme cela. Soudain, les doigts vicieux se recourbèrent pour venir toucher quelque chose au fond de lui. Son dos s’arqua et le policier se mordit violemment la joue.

« Aaaaah, j’ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, taquina John. Tu as le droit de parler, mais uniquement pour me supplier de te faire jouir. »

Jordan manqua de grogner. A quoi jouait le plus vieux ? Il savait très bien qu’il ne supplierait pas comme ça. Il avait sa fierté, il pouvait résister plus que… 

La tête du policier se vida tout à coup, submergé par le plaisir qu’un troisième doigt venant trouver sa prostate lui procurait.

« Je continuerais jusqu’à ce que tu me supplies de m’avoir en toi, grogna John en mordant la nuque de Jordan. »

Le policier baissa la tête offrant sa nuque. Il adorait lorsqu’on mordillait sa nuque. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut le corps quand sa prostate fut une fois de plus titillée. John savait vraiment jouer de ses doigts le bougre !

Mais les doigts disparurent, au plus grand déplaisir de Parrish. Sa frustration fut cependant de courte durée quand il senti un petit objet à son entrée. John força un peu et soudain, Parrish se senti rempli, l’objet trouvant sa place à l’intérieur de lui.

Il se demandait ce que John avait l’intention de faire, il était évident que ce n’était pas un plug ou quoi que ce soit pour masser la prostate. Encore moins un gode, trop petit. Alors qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Cela épousait parfaitement son corps, mais une partie à l’extérieur frottait contre son périnée.

Jordan n’avait jamais senti quelque chose comme ça, mais il avait hâte de voir ce que le Shérif lui avait réservé. Il sentit une petite pression sur l’objet qui remua en lui, et tout à coup, des vibrations se firent sentir.  
Jordan haussa un sourcil, ce n’était pas très élevé comme vibrations, plus que supportable, à vrai dire il ne ressentait quasiment rien. Seulement, le Shérif n’avait pas dit son dernier mot, et il rappuya un peu plus   
vite, et les vibrations non seulement augmentèrent d’intensité, mais elles devinrent erratiques.

Jordan contracta immédiatement ses fesses. Bêtise. L’objet bougea en lui, lui procurant encore plus de plaisir, et le plaçant immédiatement au bord de l’orgasme. Mais il ne devait pas jouir. Pourtant il était certain que si le traitement continuait encore, il allait jouir et rien ne pourrait l’en empêcher.

John appuya sur l’objet, qui s’arrêta tout à coup. Jordan hurla intérieurement. Bon Dieu il jouait à quoi là ? Il voulait le tuer à coup de déni d’orgasme ?

La main de John passa doucement sur l’intimité de Jordan, qui sentit une sensation de fraîcheur. Il se relaxa doucement, appréciant les caresses de John. Peut-être que finalement il allait le prendre sans aucune supplique de sa part.

« Oh mais attention, murmura John dans l’oreille de Jordan, comme s’il savait ce que le policier pensait. Ce que je viens de te mettre est une crème un peu spéciale. Vois-tu, tant que l’on stimule, il ne se passe   
rien, mais dès que l’on arrête, cela provoque une sensation de démangeaison. L’effet ne dure pas très longtemps mais ça devrait le faire. Couleur ?

\- Vert Monsieur, grogna Parrish. Putain de vert. »

John s’amusa de l’avidité de son garçon, qui était à deux doigts de s’empaler sur les siens alors qu’il continuait de l’enduire avec son produit spécial. Une fois qu’il eut finit, il remit le vibromasseur en place et attendit.

Jordan se sentait mal, mais pas dans le genre douleur, non. Le genre qui lui donnait envie de mettre fin à cette torture en s’empalant de force sur le sexe de John et de se lâcher. L’objet en lui vibrait toujours, le transportant au bord de l’orgasme et le produit dont John l’avait enduit lui donner l’impression d’avoir le feu au cul. Littéralement, il ne pouvait retenir quelques coups de bassin incontrôlé pour essayer de faire bouger l’objet et apaiser cette douce démangeaison mais rien n’y faisait.

Lorsqu’il serra les fesses dans l’espoir d’atténuer la chaleur de son bassin, l’objet bougea à l’intérieur de lui et vint frapper sa prostate, les vibrations augmentant son plaisir jusqu’au point de l’insupportable.

« S’il-vous-plaît ! s’entendit-il dire, au bord de l’évanouissement, le plaisir devenant trop grand par la minute.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda innocemment le Shérif.

\- S’il…. Vous… plaît… essaya de parler Jordan. »

Mais il ne put rien dire de plus, John s’amusa à bouger doucement l’objet en lui. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés, il essayait de se retenir, mais John savait y faire, le plaisir lui traversait le corps en spasmes, qui lui faisaient voir des étoiles et rendait toutes pensées incohérentes.

« S’il-vous-plaît, Monsieur. Prenez-moi ! cria-t-il, à bout de force. »

John sourit et détacha les membres de Jordan. 

« Mais avec plaisir mon garçon, dit-il en retournant le brun et caressant doucement ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Jordan ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir le Shérif torse nu, un jean qui ne cachait rien de son excitation, et un sourire de satisfaction qui barrait son visage.

« Il suffisait de demander mon garçon, s’amusa John. »

Jordan plissa les yeux de frustration. Son cul semblait lui procurait encore plus de plaisir qu’avant et John ne faisait toujours rien pour soulager ça. Jordan allait exploser dans deux minutes s’il ne recevait pas la   
délivrance.

John eut l’air de compatir puisqu’il se saisit du sex toy et le retira doucement, soulageant temporairement les démangeaisons. 

« Déshabille moi, ordonna le Shérif. »

Jordan eut un immense sourire et se précipita à genoux pour venir passer sa main doucement sur le ventre de John. Il descendit ensuite sur le bouton du jean qu’il fit sauter sans effort. Le policier prit ensuite le temps de bien descendre le pantalon, découvrant petit à petit le sexe de John. Le pantalon glissa doucement le long des jambes de John qui se dépêcha de retirer ses pieds pour permettre à Jordan de le libérer complètement.

« Redresse-toi, sortit John. »

Parrish eut l’air horriblement déçu, il voulait goûter à ce morceau de choix. John ne manqua pas sa déception et lui murmura à l’oreille.

« La prochaine fois, promit-il. Tout de suite, je crois savoir que tu as envie de quelque chose de plus brutal n’est-ce pas ? »

Le fait que John lui rappelle les démangeaisons eurent l’effet de les décupler, et Jordan gémit pitoyablement, hochant la tête avec ferveur.

« Lève les bras, ordonna le Shérif. »

Il rattacha alors les poignets de Parrish aux menottes. Une fois cela finit, il se saisit du lubrifiant sur la table et s’en enduisit le sexe. Puis il se colla contre Parrish et leva ses jambes qu’il mit sur sa taille.

« Accroche-toi bien si tu ne veux pas avoir des courbatures douloureuses demain, indiqua le Shérif. »

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, il s’enfonça jusqu’à la garde dans Parrish.

Jordan bascula la tête en arrière, manquant de jouir sur le coup. Le sexe du Shérif en lui était si bon. Il en voulait plus. Le lubrifiant, tiède, calmait les brûlures de la crème. Sentant ses épaules commencer à souffrir, le policier tira sur ses bras pour se redresser. Le Shérif vient se plaquer contre lui, le bloquant contre la croix.

Et John se mit ensuite à bouger. Jordan perdit tout contrôle sur ses pensées. Il ne sentait plus que le sexe de John entrer et sortir de lui, lui procurant un plaisir sans limite.

« Tu peux parler, grogna John dans le creux de l’oreille du plus jeune. Crie pour moi mon garçon. »

Et Jordan cria. Il cria son plaisir à pleine gorge quand John s’enfonça encore plus profondément en lui, touchant sa prostate et lui faisant voir des étoiles. Ses épaules le faisaient un peu souffrir, ce qui augmentait son plaisir encore plus, la douleur se transformant en une délicieuse torture.

John ne cessait de le prendre avec violence puis tendresse, alternant le rythme pour qu’il ne puisse s’habituer, et le policier n’arrivait plus à former des phrases cohérentes. La seule chose qui comptait était la virilité de John ancrée en lui et qui lui donnait un plaisir insoupçonné.

Le brun se sentait arrivé au bord de l’explosion, c’était trop. La chaleur de son bassin ne cessait de grandir et se répandre dans tout son corps. Il se mit à gémir et bredouiller, le corps enfiévré par tant de plaisir.

« Jouie pour moi, mon garçon, ordonna John. »

Et Jordan ne se pria pas plus longtemps, c’était l’ordre qu’il attendait. Il jouit. Brutalement. Tout son corps se crispa et se tendit dans un orgasme foudroyant qui faillit le faire s’évanouir. 

John continua encore quelques mouvements, avant de finalement se répandre dans Parrish. Le fait d’avoir vu la jouissance du plus jeune ayant été suffisant pour lui procurer un orgasme digne des plus grands.

Laissant le plus jeune se reprendre un peu de cet orgasme fulgurant. John se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et le reposa au sol, avant de le détacher doucement.

Dès que les menottes tombèrent, Parrish manqua de s’écrouler sur le sol, si ce n’était pour les deux bras de John qui le rattrapèrent à temps.

« Allons bon mon garçon, ce n’était pas si dur n’est-ce pas ?

\- Putain de v-vert, fut la seule chose que Jordan put dire avant de tomber tout simplement d’épuisement. »

John sourit affectueusement, et passa une main sous les jambes de Parrish pour le porter jusqu’à l’immense lit. Déposant doucement Jordan sur les draps, John reprit son jean laissé sur le côté et s’en vêtit.   
Remontant ensuite les escaliers, il déverrouilla la porte pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Récupérant une bouteille d’eau, il redescendit rapidement pour venir la déposer sur la table de nuit. Il prit ensuite les vêtements de Parrish et le contrat pour aller les monter dans sa chambre.

Une fois cela fait, il prit un papier et du crayon du tiroir de son bureau pour écrire une note rapide. Il vint ensuite la déposer à côté de la bouteille d’eau avec une clé. Soupirant, il regagna ensuite sa chambre pour s’endormir comme une souche.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jordan émergea doucement de sa torpeur et s’étira. Observant autour de lui, il s’aperçut que les lumières étaient encore allumées. Tournant la tête vers la table de nuit, il découvrit une bouteille d’eau qu’il s’empressa de boire avec avidité. Une fois qu’il l’eut reposée, il se saisit de la note qui était à côté.

‘’Tes vêtements et le contrat sont dans ma chambre, posé directement à droite de la porte. Si tu veux partir tu peux venir les récupérer. C’est la deuxième porte à gauche en haut des escaliers. Referme bien la porte de la cave à clé. Si toutefois tu souhaites me rejoindre… à toi de voir. John.’’

Jordan sourit affectueusement et se saisit de la clé. Il remonta les escaliers et éteignit la lumière. Sortant enfin de la cave, il referma soigneusement le cadenas, et se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers.  
Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu’il était nu, à vrai dire il était si fatigué que Stiles aurait pu débarquer ici qu’il n’en aurait rien à faire. Il voulait juste monter dans le lit de John et venir se coller contre lui et profiter de sa chaleur.

Atteignant enfin les escaliers, il se dirigea vers la deuxième porte et l’ouvrit. Le lit était immense et trônait juste en face de lui, il n’eut même pas besoin de chercher. Les yeux à moitié fermés, il s’écrasa sur le lit, se mit sous les couvertures et vient se blottir contre le corps de John. Celui-ci se bougea légèrement pour que la tête de Parrish repose contre son torse et que ses bras l’entourent.  
Jordan soupira d’aise et se mit à somnoler, bercer par les battements réguliers du cœur du plus vieux, et s’endormit doucement.

Le lendemain, Stiles, aux premières heures de la journée, se dépêcha de dire au revoir à Mélissa qui partait au travail pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. A peine sa Jeep garée, il rentra comme une tornade chez lui et se précipita vers la cuisine pour découvrir…

« Bonjour ! Parrish? Enchanté de te rencontrer ! Pourquoi tu n’as pas de t-shirt ? Enfin non… je veux dire SI ! Pourquoi pas de haut ? Pourquoi Papa rigole ? Papa ? Tu m’expliques ? Papa ! Tu ne m’avais pas dit que c’était Deputy Pretty Eyes. Papa ? Pourquoi… okay vous savez quoi ? Je n’ai rien vu, rien entendu, je vais monter… dans ma chambre… en haut… oui c’est ça. »

L’hyperactif n’attendit même pas de réponse et quitta la cuisine en trombe. 

En à peine deux minutes, Parrish était passé de l’état de bienheureux à mortifié, tout ça parce que Stiles l’avait vu torse nu en train d’embrasser John.

« Mais calme-toi mon garçon. Il n’est juste pas habitué à voir son père avec quelqu’un.

\- Mouais, grogna Parrish. En tout cas je vois définitivement la ressemblance avec son père.

\- Allez vient-là, taquina John en se saisissant de la main de Jordan pour le forcer à s’asseoir pour manger avec lui. On verra tout à l’heure ce qu’il dira quand on prendra la douche… ensembles. »

Jordan manqua de s’étouffer sur son toast. Cela lui apprendra à vouloir s’approprier le père de famille le plus sexy de tout Beacon Hills.


End file.
